Waiting For The Right Time
by ShadowTailsFanLives
Summary: A pink hedgehog is upset & Shadow is confused.  A ShadAmy Oneshot


**(A/N:Since this is a one shot, I'm gonna put all the info crap at the start instead of the end. XD)  
>COPYRIGHT JUNK THAT THE GOVERNMENT HATES!<br>Shadow, Amy & Sonic are respectivly owned by SEGA & Sonic Team. The creators of Sonic The Hedgehog**

**This story belongs to me, ShadowTailsFanLives! Steal this, & there WILL be tears! And they're NOT gonna be mine! :D**

**If you wanna use this story in an AMV, Flash Series, etc...You may do so without asking. ^^  
>But if your gonna change stuff around, ask first! Who knows what you could change in this! D:<br>Fair use is awesome cuz it works for this story. XD**

**A new fanfic! Miss me, guys?  
>OK, so I am SO Pro-SonAmy, but I felt like making a ShadAmy story for this. It's my Guilty Pleasere. I STILL love SonAmy, but I wanted to try something new. ^^<br>So, anyways, I already had an idea for the story. A girl (Amy) sees a guy (Shadow) on the corner of the street & doesn't know how to adress him. Sadly, I couldn't come up with anything for that though so I ALMOST gave up on it! But then, I listened to the song Yours To Hold by Skillet & I just INSTANTLY got an idea for this! It's the same thing, but more romantic & it's kinda backwards from the story above. And more detailed, may I add...**

**OK...Well...Onto the story! Enjoy!**

**I'm a freak. DEAL WITH IT!**

It was a nice day in Station Square and Shadow was walking around town with the usual, "I hate everything in this planet except for Maria" face he always had. He was walking around town with the same disturbed face all day & everyone who passed him was feeling the evil vibe that was inside the black hedgehog. All was bad for Shadow, until he looked at a bench on the side of the sidewalk. There was a pink hedgehog sitting there crying. Shadow was confused (Which is hard to believe since he still had that "I hate everything in this planet except for Maria" look on his face when he was confused). Why was this sakura colored hedgehog crying on a bench? Didn't she know that people were staring at her? It confused Shadow a lot, so he ignored it (like the jerk he is) & went home.

That night, Shadow was laying in his bed. He was close to falling asleep, but he started to remember the pink hedgehog that he saw on the street earlier that day. He didn't know why, but there was something fascinating about her. He couldn't get her out of his head and, honestly, he felt like he could've done something to help. Heck, he didn't even know her name, but he knew that someday, he could be the one to hold her.

The next day, Shadow was walking in the street again. Yet again, the disturbed face that I have put in this fanfic about 2 time at the moment was on his face again. As he walked through the street, he met the pink hedgehog again, but this time, she was walking with books in her hands. As she was walking, she still looked depressed about something as the hedgehog's pink hair was covering one of her eyes. Shadow was going to talk to this depressed, emotional hedgehog, but something as holding him back. He just couldn't at the moment. And with that, the pink hedgehog & Shadow took their seperate paths.

That night, Shadow felt like he had gone crazy. He had never felt this feeling in his stomach while he thought of the mysterious, pink hedgehog. Shadow was in love, but he was denying it to the 5th power (Wait, is that even possible? O_o). He was still feeling regret over not being able to talk to her & ask what was on her mind. In fact, every single day, he found it hard to say that she was his to hold.

As the days went by, Shadow kept on meeting the mysterious hedgehog on the street. Everytime he walked down the street, he'd see her & completely ignore the fact that she had a problem. Then, one day, Shadow walked on the street & saw her on the bench again. He finally felt like talking to her, as it felt like the right time to the pitch black hedgehog. He walked up & sat on the bench. Shadow asked what was wrong with her that was making her cry. The pink hedgehog looked up & responded.

"*sniff* I had a boyfriend &...*sniff* Well, me & him got into an argument & we...Broke up!" Cryed the hedgehog

"Oh really? Well, if you don't...ya know...mind me asking, what was his name?" Shadow asked.

"*sniff* His name was...his name was...*sniff* Sonic." Said the hedgehog.

Shadow was shocked (still not really showing it though since he always has that stupid face I keep putting on here. Ya know what? I'm gonna make this easier for me & call it the "Emo Shadow Face" from now on! Ha!)! The blue faker was this pink hedgehog's boyfriend & he broke up with her due to an argument! He was...he was...wow...even I'M astonished! WHY DID SONIC GIVE UP ON AMY? O_o

"Well, what is your name?" Asked Shadow with a somewhat curious, none Emo Shadow Face look.

"*sniff* My name? Oh, it's...Amy. Amy Rose The Hedgehog." Said the he...er. I mean, Amy.

"Well, Amy." Said Shadow.

"I'm gonna let you know, that no matter what is bothering you, I will always be your to hold." Said Shadow.

With that, Amy looked at him with chibi eyes. She was looking more happy than she had. After he said that, she glomped the black hedgehog to the ground. She looked up & said,

"Shadow?"

"Yes?" Shadow responded.

"I...Love you." Said Amy.

Shadow didn't know how to respond, so he said, "...I love you too...Amy Rose..."

_**THE END, FREAKS!  
><strong>_**R&R!**


End file.
